A Turn For The Worse
by Tetsuhana
Summary: Sequel to A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events Right after things seem to have gotten better everything starts to fall apart again? What's wrong with Yuki? YukixShuichi Review please!
1. Where's Yuki?

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Gravitation.

A/N: I'm back with another Gravitation fic! This is the sequel to "A Gravitational Series of Unfortunate Events" More horrible things are bound to happen to poor Shu-chan and Yuki-kun. I hope that all the people that enjoyed the first enjoy this one too, but just a brief warning to those of you have or haven't read it. If you have read it, this one's a little darker. If you haven't read it, there are references to it, so you may want to. Thanks all!

Chapter 1

The day started as any other, at least the way they had been going ever since Yuki had managed to get Shuichi back into his home again. Shuichi woke up with Yuki's arms around him and he smiled and leaned forward and kissed his beautiful lover on the forehead before slipping out of bed to dress and go to N-G for work. "Bad Luck" had a new single that needed to be finished soon. Things were going well most of the day until Shuichi came home.

"Yuki?" he called out, "Yuki, I'm home!"

The pink-haired vocalist began to search through the apartment. Where was his lover? He was almost always home whenever he got back from N-G. Ever since they had gotten back together they were a lot closer. Yuki didn't complain as much about Shuichi's presence, and in return Shuichi tried to be less of a nuisance when Yuki was working. Before he would have thought that Yuki was trying to avoid him, but they were past that right? Shuichi sighed.

"YUKI?!!!!" he yelled loudly... still there was no answer. He curled up on the couch sadly. Why was his Yuki not home? Shuichi wanted to cry. Was his lover leaving him? Had he done something wrong? The singer blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down from his eyes. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. He was being to insecure again. Yuki was so temperamental sometimes that he was always a little worried that he'd wake up and Yuki would be mad at him. He walked into the kitchen slowly. He had to calm down. As he walked in he saw a note on the table.

_Supper's in the fridge. _

_ONLY USE THE MICROWAVE!_

_Eiri_

Shuichi smiled. Yuki had written his first name. It made him feel all bubbly inside, and at least now he knew that Yuki was probably ok. He went into the fridge and pulled out the food that the author had left for him, placing it in the microwave and turned it on to heat the food up. He sighed softly and began to think

_Why didn't Yuki tell me he was leaving if he knew he was? Where is he know? Why didn't he tell me where he was going. What if he's on a date with someone?!_

Shuichi's eyes widened at that thought. Was he not pleasing his lover to the point that Yuki would go out and find someone else? Shuichi's hands were trembling now and he collapsed back into a chair. Why wouldn't Yuki say something? The boy felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. He heard the microwave beep but he had forgotten about it as tears rolled down his cheeks. What if Yuki really _was_ with someone else.

Shuichi left the food, feeling like he was going to be sick. Not that long ago he would have brushed it off because although he always wanted Yuki to love him he felt like the blond didn't really care, but ever since he had actually heard him say that he cared about him, it hurt to think that he was with someone else.

Of course, Shuichi knew he was jumping to conclusions, but why else would Yuki give no indication as to where he had gone? Shuichi began to cry. Yuki would probably kick him out before long.

It grew late and was now dark out. Still, Yuki had not come home. Shuichi had fallen asleep on the couch, clutching a pillow close to his chest with his little Nittle Grasper movie still playing. Yuki unlocked the door and slipped out of his shoes with a sigh. He saw the light coming from the living room and shook his head. Shuichi had tried to stay awake until he came home. He should have told him not to stay up. Slowly he walked into the room to see the boy. He looked like he had been crying and Yuki wondered why. He picked him up and sat down, holding him on his lap. He lightly stroked his lover's soft pink locks of hair.

"Idiot," he muttered, looking down over Shuichi's soft features. He leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, and felt his lover stir.

"Yu...ki?" Shuichi said, uncertainly, blinking and looking up at the blond.

"Hmm?" the blond asked softly.

"Where were you?"

"I had a meeting and it went later than I thought. I should have called you... I'm sorry."

Shuichi blinked. A meeting? He had gotten worked up over that? But... what if Yuki was lying so he wouldn't get upset.

"Yuki... I love you," Shuichi whispered, holding onto him tightly.

"I love you too Shu," Yuki said softly, though it was just a little cold as it always was, but Shuichi felt a little better, "You shouldn't have stayed up for me."

"I was worried about you,"

"I'm tired." Yuki said starting to get up.

Shuichi clung to him while they climbed into bed. He noticed that Yuki had seemed a little sad. He hoped he hadn't upset the blond in any way.

End Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!


	2. Lying To Your Lover

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gravitation stuff.

Chapter 2

Yuki woke up and saw his lover cuddled close against him. Shuichi's leg was wrapped slightly around his thigh. Yuki just looked at the boy for a few minutes, something he didn't get to do very often and then gently disentangled himself from his still sleeping lover. He went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower sleepily. The hot water hit him and he sighed as his muscles relaxed. He would have to leave again that evening. Yuki began to think.

_Perhaps I should tell Shuichi before he leaves for work. That way the little idiot won't try to stay up all night like he did yesterday I wonder... does he believe me? Gods.. I don't like to lie to him, but what can I do? If I told him the truth..._

Yuki shook his head. The truth wasn't going to get out any time soon. Not if he could help it.

He heard his little lover head into the kitchen. Yes, he'd have to tell Shuichi that he'd be out tonight so the boy didn't freak out like he had the night before. He got out of the shower and dried off, going into the bedroom and dressing fairly comfortably. There was no real reason to dress formally, it's not like it mattered. Still, the blond always dressed nicely.

"Shuichi," he called, going into the kitchen, to see Shuichi attempting to make himself something to eat, "I have another meeting tonight and I might be late." The singer froze completely, his hand just about to drop a piece of bread into the toaster. He looked over at the blond, frowning.

"W..where are you going..?" he asked, sounding slightly hesitant and afraid.

"There's been some problems with my new book that I have to discuss with my editor and publisher," Yuki told him, not quite sure why Shuichi was acting so strangely.

"But you were out all night yesterday..." the pop-star said, looking up at Yuki tearfully.

"We didn't finish... Shuichi.. Why are you interrogating me like this?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Shuichi yelled, wrapping his arms around the author that he loved so much. Something about the words hit Yuki hard. He gently rubbed Shuichi's back in comforting circles.

"You're not losing me Shu," he said gently.

"P..Promise?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes," Yuki said firmly, "Now stop being an idiot."

Shuichi sniffled and nodded. He'd trust Yuki. Yuki loved him right? Shuichi made his toast and buttered it to eat with his milk. He noticed Yuki wasn't eating which bothered him a little.

"Yuki... aren't you going to eat?" the younger male asked.

"I'm not hungry, I think I need a little more sleep Shu," Yuki mumbled. Yuki did sound tired. Shuichi could hear it in his voice. The younger male leaned over and kissed his lover's cheek.

"Love you," he whispered and Yuki nodded before going back to bed. Shuichi finished up quickly before heading to work.

"Oi..Shuichi, you're late again," Hiro said, looking at his friend.

"Sorry," Shuichi mumbled.

"What's wrong now?" Hiro asked.

"I think Yuki might be seeing other people," Shuichi mumbled, "And I think he might be sick."

"Instead of bringing your troubles to work why don't you talk to your damn lover about it, we have work to do!" Suguru said angrily, hitting a chord on the synthesizer very hard. It made Shuichi jump.

"Sorry," he mumbled again and they got started.

The day didn't pick up for Shuichi at all. He got home and Yuki wasn't back from his meeting. He sat to try to write lyrics for a new song, but nothing came to mind, all he could think about was Yuki out with another person. Shuichi knew he should trust Yuki but something in his eyes every time he explained what was going on seemed to convey untruth to him. He heard the doorknob turn.

"Yuki!" the boy exclaimed but stopped when he saw his lover with his shirt all untucked and looking generally tired and worn out.

"Yuki..." he repeated himself, sounding hurt.

Yuki looked at his little lover then down at himself. He realized now why Shuichi had been so upset as he realized what this must look like. How could he try to tell Shuichi that he wasn't doing anything like that without making himself seem guilty. He pulled Shuichi into his arms.

"I love you Shuichi," he whispered.

"Yuki...I love you too," Shuichi said, stunned that Yuki had said it first, but it gave him a slight feeling of peace about Yuki's appearance. He'd have to try to trust him, even though he could just tell when Yuki was lying to him, he felt better about the whole cheating thing, since he felt sure that Yuki loved him. But... if Yuki wasn't cheating on him, then why was he always out? what was he hiding? Why was he lying?

End Chapter 2

A/N: Can you tell I was tired when I wrote this chapter? I'm sorry. I hope it's still ok.


	3. The Truth

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation stuff.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who read and review my work. It makes me happy that I'm not just writing it for myself! So what do you think? Is Yuki really cheating on Shuichi? Or is something else going on? You'll find out soon!

Chapter 3

Shuichi smiled to himself as he woke up that Saturday morning. Weekends were so wonderful, especially when he and Yuki could spend them together. The little ball of energy bounded excitedly into the kitchen looking up at his lover happily; he resembled an excited puppy in some ways. Yuki reached over and patted his head and Shuichi smiled.

"Morning Yuki!" he exclaimed, hugging him tightly for a moment. The blond merely grunted, a pained look crossing his face because Shuichi was hugging him so tightly.

"Please let go of me brat... I can't breathe..." the author gasped out. Shuichi gave him an apologetic smile and did so.

"Can we do something today Yuki?" Shuichi asked his violet eyes bright with excitement. Yuki sighed, his lover was still so much a child, at least mentally for sure.

"I have to go out today idiot," Yuki replied to him, though he didn't say it with any malice and Shuichi knew that the insult was more like a petname than anything else. Yuki ruffled the boy's pink hair lightly.

"Can I come?" the boy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why not?... Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting with..."

Yuki was cut off by an infuriated Shuichi who grabbed onto him by his arms tightly. Those violet eyes that always looked up at him with such adoration glared at him angrily now and Yuki felt his breath hitch slightly from the surprise of it.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Shuichi yelled, shaking the blond slightly, glaring up at him, but it faded away to a hurt look. Yuki was stunned to say the least. His little lover laid his head on his chest, a slight whimpering noise coming from him.

"Just stop," he whispered, sounding very hurt. The blond author blinked, but said nothing, taking another sip of his coffee. The younger male sat upright again, feeling angry once more.

"YUKI! What's going on?! Please stop hiding it from me..."

The author set the cup down and looked up at Shuichi with his solemn golden eyes.

"Y..Yuki?"

"I'm going to the hospital," he stated simply, taking another sip of his coffee then. The pink-haired boy did not want to believe that, but he could hear the truth in Yuki's words as his lover spoke them.

"Wh..why...?" Shuichi asked hesitantly, feeling lost and frightened at this news. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not really sure yet," Yuki replied, "But something's wrong with my body and it's beginning to hurt me, to the point that it might even be killing me."

The singer's violet eyes grew wide and he stared at Yuki's calm face for a very long time. Slowly his hands began to tremble and he collapsed onto the floor.

"You... You're dying?" he asked, looking up at Yuki, tears running down his face. The author felt a hard lump in his throat and he couldn't reply. He had tried not to think about it, but there it was. He was dying. Slowly perhaps, but faster than he should be. It felt like someone had just taken a baseball bat to his head and he felt rather dizzy. He took a few small deep breaths to regain himself without letting Shuichi see how upset her was.

Slowly the blond leaned down and picked his sobbing lover up, pulling him onto his lap. He rocked the boy back and forth, whispering soft words of comfort to him. His lover cried for a long time, but Yuki didn't turn him away as he normally would. He continued to rock him in his arms, rubbing the boy's back, and letting him cry.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered after a while longer, "It's not good for your voice to cry so much. Please stop."

"I... I... I.." Shuichi tried to say, sniffling the whole time, "I'm sorry... I'm such a crybaby. Y.. You're the one who should be upset.. N..not me.."

"Yuki didn't say anything. He was upset, but he just wasn't nearly as emotional as his little Shuichi. He continued to stroke the boy's pink hair gently.

"Yuki... are... are you really gonna die?" the boy asked quietly.

"We'll see," the blond said softly.

"Can.. Can I come with you to the hospital then?"

"I suppose so."

"I love you Yuki... so much...please don't be sick."

Yuki smiled faintly, and weakly at the boy. He felt a little happy that he had Shuichi with him. The boy was more of a comfort than he knew.

End Chapter 3

A/N: -Gasp- Poor Yuki! I am so evil to them!


	4. A Trip To The Hospital

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Chapter 4

Shuichi was forced to sit in the waiting room as tests were done on his lover. He nearly cried when they told him he couldn't stay with Yuki, but the blond tilted his sweet little lover's head up and gently explained that they weren't going to hurt him. Now the Shuichi sat quietly in the waiting room, hoping nothing was wrong with his Yuki.

He sat there for hours. Soon his stomach began to growl but he didn't move; he stayed right where he was, waiting for Yuki to come out for him.

The blond walked out slowly to the waiting room. He hadn't bothered to tuck his shirt back in, just like the last time. He seemed weak and tired, but not hurt, just as he had said he would not be. Shuichi ran over and looked up at his Yuki with so much concern in his bright violet eyes. Yuki felt a slight sting of guilt as he looked down at him. He put his arm lightly around the singer.

"You must be hungry," the older male said softly, "Let's stop and get something to eat."

"Yuki... do they know what's wrong now?" Shuichi asked him quietly, clinging slightly. The blond just nodded.

"You gonna tell me?"

"When we get home."

"Ok... Yuki... you won't lie right?"

"No, I won't lie."

"Good."

Shuichi held onto Yuki until his lover gently pulled away and walked to the car. He started to drive around, looking for somewhere to get food.

"Yuki.. I don't want to go to a restaurant.. Can we just go home and order out?" the young vocalist whispered softly. The author glanced his way and nodded. Shuichi wanted to know what was wrong. That was why he wanted to go home. Yuki knew this. Yuki knew that Shuichi enjoyed going out.

"Are you sure?" the older man asked him, and Shuichi nodded his head quietly.

"I'm tired," he whispered as his excuse. Yuki frowned. He leaned over and lightly stroked his lover's hair.

"Alright," he said softly and began to drive home. As he parked the car and got out he permitted Shuichi to cling to him as they went up to their apartment. He didn't mind, even though his circulation was being cut off. Slowly he made his way to the livingroom to the phone and ordered food for them. Shuichi's weight on him made it difficult to move. He could hear Shuichi sniffling slightly which made the author frown a little more. Gently he leaned down and picked his lover up, sitting down and pulling him on his lap. The younger male welcomed the comforting touches and leaned into Yuki, whimpering quietly.

"You're such a good boy Shu," Yuki whispered, holding him close, " You're my good boy, and you mean a lot to me. I'm not going to lie any more... I promise."

Shuichi nodded quietly. He liked the attention, but he was afraid of what Yuki would tell him. Still he had to know if he wanted to be any help to his lover at all.

"So... what's wrong?" he asked barely audible at all. Yuki heard him though and leaned back against the couch.

"I have a disease," Yuki told him, "It's called leukemia. It's a problem with my blood cells." (A/N: I was studying for my health test when I wrote this part)

"Well... did the doctor give you medicine for it?" the young vocalist asked in a tight voice, trying to stay calm. He felt Yuki's long thin fingers stroke his hair softly which did make him feel a little better.

"It's not the kind of thing you can take medicine for Shu.." the blond whispered.

"Then how do you get better?" Shuichu asked. Looking up at his lover tearfully.

"A lot of people don't get better," Yuki whispered, "Because I've been sickly for a long time... I might be one of them.."

"NO!" Shuichi yelled suddenly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Yuki jumped slightly.

"No... no.. that..it's not f..fair.." Shuichi said as the tears spilled down from his eyes and down his face, "You.. You can't die! It's not fair! They... they should have... m..medicine for it!"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi and held him tightly, trying to get his sensitive little lover to calm down. He had expected the flood of tears, but he still hadn't been totally prepared for it. The younger male slowly calmed down.

"Wh..what's going to h...happen now?" Shuichi whispered.

"I'm going to have to have treatments done to me to try to stop the disease from spreading and if it works then maybe I'll be ok," Yuki said.

"Then you _can_ get better?" Shuichi asked.

"It's possible," Yuki said, still holding Shuichi close, "It's still decently early."

Shuichi nodded.

"I'll help as much as I can," the boy said firmly, leaning up and kissing Yuki's cheek. The blond smiled down at his lover. He was so very innocent. It was sweet. He kissed him back.

"Thank you, I appreciate that Shu," he replied quietly.

End Chapter 4

A/N: I am so happy with the responses I've been getting to this fic. You guys are so great!


	5. Tohma Finds Out

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I in NO way own Gravitation

A/N: Thanks everyone who continues to help and support my writing! Love you guys!

Chapter 5

Shuichi was upset. Everyone at N-G Productions could see that. Not everyone necessarily cared, but everyone could see it.

"Damnit Shindou-san! Keep your problems at home!" Suguru yelled as Shuichi sat down to take about his 10th break that morning. Shuichi sat down with a sigh.

"Shuichi.. This is the last song we need for our first cd... don't you want to get it done?" Hiro asked the bubblegum-headed boy gently. The singer shrugged a little as he moved over so Hiro could sit next to him. He felt his friend's arm come around him.

"You wanna talk Shu?" the red-head asked as Suguru went off in a rant about how ridiculous their lead singer was.

"Y..Yuki's sick," the vocalist stuttered, staring at the floor.

"That's it?!" Suguru asked, looking completely pissed, he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. All this trouble just because his damn lover had a cold.

"No!" Shuichi said, holding his head in his hands, "It's different.. He might not get better this time.. He told me so..."

The boy began to cry and Hiro blinked in surprise, just rubbing his friend's back while allowing him to cry for a little longer. Shuichi did so, crying sadly into his hands until at last he stood up and agreed to sing. However, he did not realize just exactly what he had done.

Tohma Seguchi (A/N: You knew it was coming. ;-)) sat at his desk. He hadn't really _meant_ to overhear Shindou-san's conversation with his band, but now that he knew, he was stunned. Eiri was sick... How sick was he? What type of illness did he have? The N-G president pushed his platinum hair back while debating just what he should do about this predicament.

Tohma's first idea was to just ask Shindou-san what was going on, but he envisioned the seen and realized about what would happen. He'd be overly pushy and Shindou-san would refuse to tell him anything. That idea was gone. He supposed the best route would be the direct one; to pay his brother-in-law a visit and talk to him. However, he supposed he wouldn't get much out of Eiri either. However, why go with a pessimistic outlook, best to think positive.

"Sakano-san," Tohma said the moment the producer walked through the door, causing the younger man to fumble a little, "Watch over things, I'm going out for a few minutes."

"I..but.. Er...um..uh..yes sir," Sakano stuttered awkwardly as Tohma pulled on his coat and left him still stuttering.

The blond sighed. Eiri could not be ill; if he was Tohma knew that in some way he would get the blame for it from Mika because he had been the one to tell Yuki where to find Shindou-san. He winced slightly; Mika had been furious with him when that happened. She had been so furious, that she had in fact, become rather violent and had thrown a lamp and several rather expensive vases at him. He really was starting to consider getting his wife some mental help, but it didn't really matter any more; they were as good as separated. He hadn't been permitted inside his home since and had moved into Shindou-san's old apartment, since he had been paying for it himself anyway.

Though Mika and he stayed together for public appearance, Tohma imagined it wouldn't be long before that didn't matter to him or Mika any longer and she'd file for a divorce. That depressed him a little, especially he had seen it coming. He parked the car and sighed softly before heading up to Yuki's apartment. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Eiri... Eiri are you home?"

"Ahem..." came a voice from behind him. Tohma turned around to see Yuki there.

"Eiri... you look awful..." the older blond said, and it was true. Yuki looked terribly tired and run down.

"Are you alright?" Tohma asked him, lightly touching his cheek. Yuki pushed him aside.

"I'll be just fine as soon as you leave," he said and went into his apartment, closing the door on Tohma. He was still angry about his brother-in-law hiding Shuichi from him. Yes, Tohma had told him where to find the little idiot, but he wouldn't have had to if he hadn't hidden him to begin with!

Tohma frowned. Now what was he supposed to do. He ran a few ideas through his mind, played with them a little before deciding on one that almost always worked.

It was the following day that the blond's plan began to take action when Shuichi bounded to the door at the sound of the doorbell. The singer frowned when he saw Tohma there.

"Seguchi-san?" he said in confusion, "What do _you_ want?"

"Good morning Shindou-san," Tohma said chipperly, "Is Eiri still here this morning?"

"He had a meeting this morning... he's not here," Shuichi told his boss awkwardly. He didn't like it when Tohma came to see Yuki. Tohma was his boss and it was just... weird.

"Oh dear, well, will you give this to him when he returns?" Tohma handed Shuichi a letter, "It's very important, make sure he gets it."

The young pop-star took it and nodded like an obedient child.

"I'm sure everything will go well," Tohma said with his business smile in place before he left.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Looks like Tohma's up to his tricks again neh? I love thinking up stuff for Tohma to do. XD I hope you all enjoyed. Review please!


	6. Yeng Tja Tchai

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

A/N: I don't know what you guys'll think but I happen to think this is a rather amusing plan of Tohma's. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 6

Yuki came home that afternoon around lunch time and walked into his home, pulling off his coat and going into the kitchen for some coffee. He actually did have a meeting that morning, so Shuichi had not had to lie for him that morning to Tohma, but it seemed everything took so much out of him anymore.

Shuichi looked up from the table when Yuki came in. He had actually been getting some work done, writing a new song. It was a sad, depressing sounding song, but it flowed nicely and went well with everything that had been happening to him lately.

"Yuki! You're home!" the singer exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his lover tightly. The author was used to such a greeting and waited patiently for Shuichi to let go, lightly stroking his hair fondly as he waited. Sure enough, a few minutes passed and Shuichi let go.

"Oh!" the pink-haired boy said, "I almost forgot, Seguchi-san was here this morning."

"Tohma..? What did he want?" Yuki asked, looking angry just from talking about the older blond.

"He wanted me to give you something..." Shuichi said.

"Well... where is it?" The blond asked, looking down at his lover.

"I lost it..." the vocalist said in a tiny voice.

"You lost it?" Yuki said, "Did you happen to look at it before you lost it?"

"No.." Shuichi said, looking at his shoes.

"Wonderful," Yuki said, "You give me a headache sometimes brat."

"I'm sorry Yuki..." Shuichi mumbled, hugging him.

"Don't worry, it was probably just a bunch of shit anyway," Yuki said, not wanting to be flooded with tears again. Shuichi nodded, but then the doorbell rang. The blond disentangled himself from the younger male and went to the door. He opened it to a rather peculiar sight. A young woman and man stood there.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuki asked looking them over. There was never a pair of people who looked more opposite to one another The girl's ebony hair framed her deep, dark blue eyes perfectly. She was dressed professionally, but all in black from head to toe, giving off a rather iwicked aura. Even her fingernails had been painted black

The boy raised an eyebrow at Yuki. He was dressed much more casually than his female companion, in jeans and a pale green t-shirt. His sandy-blond hair was cut off slightly below the ears. He swept his hand through it, pushing it away from his own blue eyes, which were a lighter color than the girl's.

"I am Min Yeng Tja Tchai (A/N: Pronounced: Yong Cha Chae), and this is my younger brother Jung." the female said, her voice nothing but a cold whisper. It was slightly frightening.

"Yeah, well what do you want?" Yuki asked, not liking these two strange people in front of his door.

"Seguchi-san told us we were to come here," the boy said, leaning against the wall; he was much more flamboyant and bright than his sister, "So here we are. He said he gave you a letter explaining the situation. We're here for the literary conference from Korea and we're... short on funds. You're an author, so I've been told, so Seguchi-san told us you wouldn't mind."

"I do mind!" Yuki yelled, "I don't need more brats in my apartment!"

"Well you were supposed to call if there was a problem," Min said, looking positively murderous, her lips twisted into a cruel smile, "Besides we are great admirers of your work Yuki-san."

"Although I gotta say," Yung spoke up, smirking at the older man, "Your use of vocabulary sucks."

Yuki blinked. No one, not even his editor had ever told him that his writing was bad, not since he was 10 years old! As the eldest author stood there in shock the two younger writers took the opportunity to walk inside.

Shuichi looked at the siblings with great curiosity. Min recognized the pink-haired boy first.

"You... you're Shuichi Shindou!" she said, proving that she was just as much a girl as everyone else. However she recovered quickly, picking up her somber attitude once more.

"So it really is true that the author Yuki-san and singer Shindou-san are an item," she said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled, "My standing there glaring at you was NOT an invitation to come inside!"

"Read my work some time, you'll pick some good tips for your lack of vocabulary," Yung said, tossing a book at Yuki which the blond caught easily. He looked at it. It was obviously, by looking at the graphics on the cover, an adventure type book.

"GET OUT!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh..." Shuichi mumbled, picking up a fallen piece of paper, "This is what Seguchi-san wanted me to give you."

The singer timidly handed it to his lover. Yuki took it in great exasperation and read it.

_Eiri, I'm supporting the Yeng Tja Tchai siblings in the competition coming up_

_at the literary conference that you're sponsoring. They came early and I have_

_nowhere to put them. I hope it's not a problem if they stay with you for a few days_

_until I can get a place for them to stay. Thank you._

_Tohma Seguchi_

Yuki stared at the letter. How dare he.. How dare that bastard decide to dump a pair of bratty smart-alic writers on him without at the very least talking to him personally.

"So... you want to kick us out, don't you?" Min said, looking at Yuki who was only a few years older than her.

"Yes I do!" Yuki spat.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME!" Min snapped back at him. Yuki blinked and backed away from her. What a frightening girl she was.

"Yuki.. I don't like having these people here.." Shuichi muttered as he tried to concentrate on his own writing.

"Don't worry... it'll only be for one night, I'm talking to Tohma tomorrow about this," Yuki said firmly.

End Chapter 6

A/N: Fun, fun, fun neh? The Korean characters are dedicated to my late grandmother who was a Korean. Just wanted to say that. Review please!


	7. Two Extra Brats

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/N: Ok... I have had such a sever case of writer's block it is not funny. This was my best attempt, but it's probably not very good. :-(

The Yeng Tja Tchai siblings were beginning to get on Yuki's nerves. Tohma had assured him it would only be for a day, two at the most, however they were now on day three of the siblings' visit and the conference was five days away.

Shuichi walked into the livingroom to see Min in the center of the room, a tablet and pen placed in front of her. She looked particularly dark today, with a shroud-like cloak added to her black outfit and she wore a dark-clouded crystal around her neck. Her eyes were closed and it made the singer hesitant to turn on the television.

"Ah... Tchai-san?" the boy asked quietly. Dark eyes slowly opened and looked at Shuichi coldly.

"Be silent mortal," she hissed in a voice not her own. Shuichi froze for several seconds before he scampered out of the room, colliding straight into Jung. The blond laughed.

"You walked in on her meditation didn'tcha?" he said with a grin, "Scary ain't she?"

Shuichi relaxed. He liked Jung much more than Min, though the boy was very arrogant and seemed to sneer at his Yuki's work. Shuichi didn't like that.

"What was wrong with her?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing really," Jung said, "She was meditating. Never disturb her when she's meditating, is can ensue to a result that is a little frightening. I have synthesized that my elder sister's body plays host to a daemon or some type of depraved apparition. That is why her writing is so prestigious. She writes rather macabre horror novels you know Shindou-san."

Shuichi looked at Jung like he was speaking a foreign language. He barely understood any of what Jung had said. He opened his mouth to speak when Yuki spoke up instead.

"Did you swallow a thesaurus or something Tchai-san?" he asked in disgust, "I highly doubt that Shuichi could understand you."

The singer blushed.

"Well then maybe he should work on improving his vocabulary. Something you should do in your writing Yuki-sama," Jung said. The words obviously stung.

"Listen you little brat, did it occur to you that _I_ am the one who organizes this conference. I could... accidentally delete your names from the list if you don't stop being a little bastard!"

Shuichi blinked. So did Jung.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled, "Do you know how long we had to save our money to get here?!"

"Oh don't bother lying! Seguchi's probably paying you to annoy me so I'll tell him what's wrong!"

Jung blinked again. Min came through the door. Her eyes were still very dark.

"Shut up! You're disturbing my meditation! You DO NOT want to disturb me when I'm communing with Him." she yelled. Yuki stared at her.

"What the hell are you kids?!" he asked, "That's it! I'm calling Tohma!"

Shuichi looked scared half to death of Min. She looked terribly frightened as Jung tried to get her back to the livingroom. Yuki went to the phone and dialed Tohma's number.

Tohma had just been sitting down for lunch when his phone rang. He knew immediately who it was. He picked it up with a smile.

"Hello Eiri," he said chipperly.

"Damnit Tohma what do you want from me, just make those two leave. I don't need more brats plaguing my home!" Yuki yelled at him. Tohma grinned. He knew the Korean siblings would be just right to tear Yuki down enough that his brother-in-law would come talk to him. To be honest the female one was a bit frightening to him as well, but they did write very well.

"Are they that much of a problem that you can't handle too children for a few days?" Tohma asked.

"These are not ordinary children, the girl is demonic and the boy is an arrogant snot!" Yuki said, "I know you wanted me to break down so why did you do it?"

Tohma blinked.

"This isn't a conversation to be spoken over the phone," the older blond said, "Why don't you come over?"

"I'm not leaving Shuichi with that creepy girl here!" Yuki said immediately.

"Then I'll come over," Tohma said softly.

"Fine! And hurry up!" Yuki said, sounding half-panicked.

End Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry, that was crappy and really short, but it's the best I could do. I've been loaded with schoolwork lately and had writer's block on top of that.


	8. Tell Me Now

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

A/N: Wow.. The writer's block totally hasn't let up. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks too.

Chapter 8

Yuki sat in the midst of chaos waiting in extreme annoyance for Tohma to show up. He had his arms possessively around his bubble gum-headed lover as the two Korean children fought each other. Min was a wreck. Apparently when her whole "communing with the Dark One" thing was interrupted she went berserk. Jung was dodging books that were being thrown at him.

Shuichi actually did something smart then. Though he had to squirm out of Yuki's arms in order to do it, much to the author's displeasure. He went over to the crazed girl and yanked her dark crystal necklace off. She blinked and looked at Shuichi. She plopped down on the floor looking stunned and lost.

"Give that back!" Jung yelled, snatching it out of Shuichi's hands, "You idiot, she might have lost her brain thanks to you."

"At least she's not trying to kill you!" the singer yelled.

"You don't think I can handle my own sister?!" Jung yelled back.

"Not when she's deranged and taken over by some creepy evil spirit thing!" Shuichi snapped, "You should be thanking me, not yelling at me!"

Jung raised his hand as if to strike Shuichi, but Yuki shoved him into a seat before he could. "I want you both out of here now!" he yelled, his eyes cold as he pulled Shuichi to him very possessively, "I've put up with you long enough. You're an arrogant prat and you're sister is quite literally demonic, now get out!"

Jung tried to snap his sister out of the stupor she was now in. This was when Tohma walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, looking at the scene with apparent amusement.

"It's about time you got here you bastard!" Yuki said, pointing an accusing finger at his brother-in-law. Tohma sighed. He gently helped Min to her feet.

"Here's the key to you're apartment, it's on the fourth floor Tchai-san," Tohma said with his warm-looking business smile. The younger sibling took the key and left with his sister. As the horrific pair of siblings left their apartment, Yuki and Shuichi simultaneously let out sighs of relief and collapsed onto the couch. Yuki pulled Shuichi into his arms as Tohma seated himself across from the two lovers.

"Well, what did you want?" Yuki asked. He saw the older blond glance at his little lover, but Yuki wasn't going to send him away. When that became apparent Tohma opened his mouth to speak.

"I want to know what's wrong... that's all," Tohma said. Yuki snorted.

"And in order to find out you chose to plague those monstrous children open me?" he asked, looking severely pissed.

"You wouldn't talk to me so what the hell did you expect me to do?" Tohma asked.

"Will you both stop swearing so much?!" Shuichi asked, curling up against his Yuki. The two blonds blinked at the boy. The author wrapped his arm more tightly around his lover.

"So... how did you find out anything at all?" Yuki asked in a milder tone. Tohma smirked and pointed to the little singer. Yuki took a deep breath.

"Shindou-san was telling his band about how worried he was because you were ill," Tohma said and a slight whimper was heard from Shuichi.

"Yuki... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." the boy tried to explain. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet Shuichi," the author said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I just want to know what's wrong Eiri," Tohma said, touching Yuki's arm, only to be pushed away.

"You want to know so you can run back to Mika and tell her don't you?" Yuki said accusingly.

"Don't you want your family to stand by you when you're in trouble?" Tohma asked.

"No! Because they'll make a fuss and you..." Yuki narrowed his eyes, "If it gets to you it can get to the media that's the last thing I need."

"Eiri, tell me now, or I'm going to invite Min and Jung to stay with you next summer," Tohma said coldly.

Yuki made a sour face then sighed.

"If you tell anyone I'll tell Mika that you only started to date her because you were flirting with me, which by the way, was more disturbing that anything else, considering how much older you are than me!"(A/N: Sorry, I could not resist putting in a comment like this. We all know Tohma likes Yuki. ;-))

Shuichi's eyes widened as Tohma's face got red.

"I was **_not_** flirting! I was being nice to you because you're her little brother!" he said.

"Sure," Yuki said smirking, "I seem to have struck a nerve haven't I?"

"Fine, fine, I wasn't going to let it get out anyway Eiri," Tohma said, recomposing himself.

"I have leukemia, there are you happy now?" Yuki asked, glaring at the older blond. Tohma didn't say anything. He hadn't really been expecting that.

"Eiri... I.." he started to say.

"Get out," Yuki said, "Now."

Tohma frowned, but stood up to leave with a sigh. At least he had gotten an answer this time. He'd have to come back and visit again soon. He quickly decided not to tell Mika what had happened. As far as she would know, all that her brother had was a bad cold. Something like that could not be Shindou-san's fault anyway, it would be ridiculous to suggest so.

Still, Tohma was stunned as he drove to his apartment and he felt a terrible feeling of guilt in his stomach. Not for any particular thing he had done, just because he couldn't help any more than to just stay away, which was what Yuki wanted. He sighed once more. It was so unfair for his brother-in-law to go through this. Maybe there was something else he could do.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, my writing skills are horrendous as of late. I've got such terrible writer's block. I'm sorry everyone! I'm trying!

* * *


	9. A Donor

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

A/N: Two updates in one day! Aren't you all so lucky? After not updating in so long I finally hit a creative period. Considering I was sick all day and didn't go to school I had time to think about what I was writing, but if it's shit, you now know why.

Chapter 9

A whole week went by decently alright. Yuki was due to start chemotherapy soon, something he wasn't exactly looking forward to considering it would be hard to hide his leukemia from the media when he lost all his hair. Shuichi was surprisingly helpful to his lover as of late, and was barely annoying at all. It was on Friday though, that they got a peculiar phone call. When Yuki hung up Shuichi was looking up at him expectantly, wondering what was going on.

"Yuki... who was that?" the singer asked quietly.

"The hospital.." Yuki said.

"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asked fearfully.

"Not exactly... it seems someone wants to be a donor for a stem cell transplant..." Yuki said quietly.

"What does that mean?" his lover asked, looking up at him, still worried, not sure of what a transplant was, and not understanding what stem cells were, but for some reason to him, it didn't sound like a good thing.

"If I get a stem cell transplant usually the disease goes away, if the transplant goes well and my body accepts it," Yuki said softly, smiling down at his little lover.

"Well that's a good thing!" Shuichi exclaimed happily.

"Mmm... but... who could have known about it?" the author said, "I only told you and Tohma..."

"Does it matter?" Shuichi asked.

"It kind of does to me," Yuki replied, "I don't want all this getting out to the media. I want to keep it hidden as long as I possibly can."

"I'm sorry Yuki... if I hadn't complained to Hiro, Seguchi-san wouldn't have found out," Shuichi said, laying his head on Yuki's chest. The author sighed in annoyance, but lightly stroked Shuichi's soft pink hair until the boy got over his little fit and relaxed.

"I have to go the hospital to meet the donor, but you should be getting to work. I'll see you tonight," the author said gently as he received a sweet kiss from his lover, which he gave into willingly before he pushed away to leave, ushering Shuichi out the door to just to make sure his lover left for work.

Yuki walked into the hospital, not exactly sure what to expect. He wasn't sure who could have possibly found out about his leukemia. He hadn't told anyone, so why would he have a donor? He spoke to receptionist, who pointed him towards a room. The author took a deep breath before he walked in.

* * *

Shuichi was noticeably more chipper today. No one questioned it though, just happy their lead singer was willing to work. After a while though Hiro finally had to ask.

"Shuichi, did something good happen?" the red-head asked his friend.

"Sort of," Shuichi said, "But I'm not supposed to talk about it." The boy smiled as he left to go get some water. Suguru rolled his eyes.

"Why do we have such an idiot as our lead singer?" he asked. Hiro had to laugh, it was true, maybe cruel, but true and even though Shuichi was his friend he would not deny that his friend was a little... slow sometimes.

"I wonder what happened though..." he mumbled.

* * *

Yuki was stunned. So much that he had completely frozen up. He stared at the person in front of him.

"Hello Eiri..." came that all-too-familiar voice.

"Tohma," Yuki managed to get out, "What... what are you doing here?"

Tohma smiled, a real smile, as he pulled the stunned younger blond into a gentle embrace.

"I had to think for a long time about how I could best help you, and I decided this was the best way to help," the N-G president told him.

"But... why would you... I don't understand..." Yuki said, looking up at Tohma. Why would Tohma do this for him? He knew that his annoying brother-in-law was always attempting to look after him, to an excessive amount sometimes, but to do something like this... he hadn't ever thought that the vain, stuck-up older man would do something like this. Tohma still smiled.

"Because you mean more to me than anything, and I will always be here for you, to help you in any way I can," he told the younger man, the smiled and said in a more chipper voice, "Either way, since there's no real introductions needed, we can go through all this paperwork..."

"I'd heard you were away from N-G for a while.. You were figuring out if you could be a donor weren't you?" Yuki asked, looking slightly ashamed that he had been thinking badly of his brother-in-law, and silently forgave him for the whole psychotic, scary siblings thing as he saw the slight nod from Tohma.

"Tohma... thank you..." Yuki whispered as he too began to sign the crap load of paperwork they had to fill out together for this. He saw Tohma's serious expression quirk up into a smile then slide back down as he signed a seemingly endless amount of papers.

"You may want to call Shindou-san and tell him you'll be late, since he always worries so much for you," Tohma told Yuki, pointing the phone. The author frowned. Shuichi would be upset and try to come to the hospital or something drastic like that. His little lover was always like that. Still, if he didn't call, Shuichi would freak out, just as Tohma had said, and search for him everywhere.

Yuki dialed his number to leave a message and let Shuichi know he'd be late. It was going to be a very long night.

End Chapter 9

A/N: Xedra: If Tohma dies without his gloves it's all your fault! J/k

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. I think my writing skills are picking up a little. Review please:-)


	10. Breakfast

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

A/N: Kagome Mokuba: Turns out we were both kinda right. There are actually three ways to collect stem cells. From the after birth as you said, from bone marrow, and also, there's a newer way in which it only requires a blood sample. Isn't that interesting? . Now that I've given everyone a science lesson; on with the story!

Chapter 10

Yuki laid awake in his bed the following morning, holding his lover close and mindlessly stroking soft strawberry-colored hair. It had been a long tedious night and Yuki had almost dreaded coming home to a flustered and whining Shuichi, but to his surprise Shuichi had not reacted in the way he had thought.

_Flashback_:

_Yuki walked through the door with sigh, instantly bracing himself for Shuichi's cries of his name and asking why he had been so late. He turned around to see the boy standing there. He didn't whine and he didn't really say anything. He just walked over and wrapped him arms gently around the blond. The singer looked up at Yuki._

"_Come to bed," he whispered softly and Yuki obliged, slipping out of his shoes and following his little lover._

Yuki smiled down at Shuichi and kissed the top of his head. His little idiot had actually been a lot less idiotic lately and... he seemed to be maturing so much. Yuki would have loved him regardless, but it was so nice to see him growing up like that. He was still so sweet and innocent though. The blond hoped that he'd always stay that way because it was positively adorable.

"Mm.. Yuki?" Shuichi mumbled, snuggling closer to his lover. Yuki sighed softly.

"What's wrong brat?" he asked affectionately. Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Can I make breakfast for you?" The boy asked, eyes sparkling with adoration. He could immediately see the look of concern cross the author's face.

"I promise I won't make a mess!" he said.

"Just... don't overdo it," Yuki said, inwardly cursing himself for saying yes, but the happy look on Shuichi's face made it worth it... sort of.

"Oh.. Yuki.. Who was the person you went to see yesterday?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Oh... it was uh... it was Tohma.." Yuki said awkwardly and watched Shuichi's eyes widen.

"REALLY?!!" he asked in amazement. Yuki winced. Perhaps his little idiot wasn't maturing quite so much as he had thought.

"Yes really, why would I lie?" Yuki asked, but regretted the question, remembering how he had hidden how ill he was from the boy. Shuichi shook his head.

"I was just surprised," he said, bouncing off to make breakfast. As promised he kept it simple. He had bought pop-up waffles and made those with strawberries and whipped creme. He smiled and set them down for his blond lover. Yuki was fairly impressed and picked up his coffee that was sitting next to his plate.

"See?" Shuichi said grinning proudly, "I did a better job this time right?"

Yuki chuckled a little and kissed Shuichi's cheek.

"Yes you did," he told the young vocalist, "Good job, you've learned not to make things from scratch."

Shuichi was still grinning, happy that Yuki was pleased, although his lover was teasing him now.

"Tohma and I have the transplant the end of this month. That's amazing, but... Tohma's always using his connections to get what he wants," Yuki said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"What will happen during the transplant?" Shuichi asked, looking worried, but Yuki found it cute considering there was whipped creme and strawberry sauce on the edge of his mouth.

"It won't be that bad Shu," he said, "I'll be back in a few days, a week at most."

Of course Yuki didn't really know for sure yet how long he'd be there. It all depended on how well the transplant went. In the best case scenario he supposed he would be back in a few days, but worse case he could be there for quite a while. He didn't want Shuichi to have to worry about that though.

Shuichi thought about Yuki's statement. He didn't like the idea of coming home to an empty house every day for a whole week. He wrapped his arms around the blond author.

"I'll come visit you every single day," he promised. Yuki blinked then smiled, pushing the boy's pink bangs from his face.

"Thank you," he said softly, licking the whipped creme away from his lovers lips with a smirk.

End Chapter 10

A/N: I wasn't sure about the recovery time, I'm still working on figuring that out. This was more a mushy in-between kind of chapter. I hoped you liked it though. I've been so busy working on my Senior Project I haven't had a whole lot of time to work on this story. I hope you'll all forgive me. I promise the moment I can I will sit down and write a good chapter. Gah! I'm getting so flustered! Gomenesai everyone!


	11. The Person I Love The Most

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Gravitation stuff.

Chapter 11

A month seemed to go by much faster than usual for Shuichi it seemed. He was frightened now that the surgery was coming up. He tried very hard to not be annoying because he didn't want Yuki to be angry with him, however he was just a little more tearful than usual those last few days before the surgery. Meanwhile, Yuki had been trying to go on with his life as normally as he possibly could. As he came home from a meeting that day he was greeted by a sniffling pink-haired boy rushing into his arms.

"YUKI!" Shuichi sobbed into his shirt, holding onto him desperately. The blond stood there in silence, more like an inanimate object than a person. Slowly he brought his arms around the boy.

"Idiot," he muttered, "What's wrong with you?"

"I... I'm sorry," Shuichi mumbled, looking down at the floor. The author rolled his eyes. Slowly he knelt down to look at the singer.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" he asked in a softer tone, truly wanting to help. He didn't want a sobbing boy to put up with the rest of the night.

"I'm scared.." he mumbled, burying his face back into Yuki's shirt. The blond blinked then his arms tightened around the boy.

"You don't have to be scared," he told him, "This'll work out, I promise."

"But... what if something happens to you? I'll die if something happens.."

"Don't say that," Yuki whispered, placing a kiss on Shuichi's temple.

"But I will!" the singer insisted.

"I said don't say that!" Yuki said more sharply, "I don't want to hear you talking like that!"

"Y..Yuki..." Shuichi looked at the floor and nodded. He circled warm loving arms around the blond.

"You're scared too aren't you?" the singer whispered and felt his lover nod slowly.

"I'm sorry I said that.." Shuichi said quietly, "I didn't know it would upset you so much Yuki."

"It's ok," the author said gently, "I'm just a little... tense.. It's going to be ok."

"Of course it will," Shuichi replied with a slight smile, trying to reassure both of them

* * *

And so, the day of the transplant finally came. Tohma drove them to the hospital and gave Shuichi money for a taxi to go home in the evening even though the boy insisted that he wanted to stay there. 

"Shuichi I want you to stay healthy," Yuki told his little lover gently, "You have a concert coming up soon don't you?"

The bubblegum-headed singer nodded slowly, sniffling and looking up at the two blond's with sad puppy eyes, tears ready to spill from them. Even Tohma had to admit that it was very hard to resist, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Listen Shuichi," the author said, "What good will it be if I get out of the hospital and you go in? I want to be able to come home to the person I love the most and find that he's perfectly healthy and safe. Understand?"

Shuichi stared up at his lover, blinking; his words echoed in the singer's mind.

_The person I love the most_...

"I'm the person you love the most?" Shuichi asked.

"Idiot," Yuki said, rolling his eyes. He gave Shuichi a gentle kiss before leaving with Tohma.

_Now I remember why I dislike Shindou-san so much,_ Tohma thought bitterly, but it didn't matter, what was important was that Yuki was going to be ok after this. That's why he'd decided to do this.

* * *

Though Shuichi tried very hard to stay as long as possible, someone eventually told him he should go home and could come back to the hospital the next day during visiting hours. Shuichi fixed them with his puppy eyes and they looked ready to tell him he could stay, but then the boy remembered what Yuki had told him about going home and he relented.

* * *

"Tohma...?" Yuki mumbled quietly, "You asleep?"

"No.." came Tohma's sleepy reply, "Not anymore."

"Is it true you and Mika are getting divorced?" The younger blond asked.

"Yes, but not for a while yet."

"Is it Shuichi and my fault?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm tired Eiri... and on top of that I'm old."

Yuki snickered slightly until he heard Tohma's weak coughing.

"Hey.. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine... in the morning.. Go to sleep Eiri.. It's been a trying day and we both need to regain our strength. I'm sure we'll be bombarded by Shindou-san in the early morning."

Yuki smiled, nodding his head as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Tohma sighed. He was rapidly losing people he loved. Mika was leaving him, Yuki belonged to Shindou-san... the only thing he supposed he had to live for was N-G, but was it worth it? He wasn't so sure any more. Tohma wasn't really the suicidal type, he would never allow himself to go out with such terrible stories about being written in the paper. Freak accidents were good though... ah well, he'd have to think about it in the morning. Slowly his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep.

A/N: Ah! Tohma's thinking bad things! -sniffle- Sorry... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. I've been sick and when I haven't been sick I've been very busy. Review please!


	12. The Operation

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

A/N: I apologize in advance if the story seems to go a little... off. My minds not working to its fullest potential because of how damn sick I am. The worst part of it is, is the freakin' doctors! They immediately say that it's my glucose level and when I tell them that my glucose is perfectly fine they say that it's stress! Freakin morons! -cough- I'm done now. Oh yeah, and I also apologize that I'm not going to go "through" the surgery, just to after it. I'm not quite knowledgeable enough on the subject to write through the whole procedure properly. Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!

Shuichi had indeed came in early the next morning, but was unable to stay very long before he had to go sit in the waiting room once again. He sat there, looking frightened and sad. He couldn't help but burst into tears every time some kind person came and asked him if he was alright. He sat there all day, though soon his stomach began to growl and he went to get food from the vending machine.

"Shuichi Shindou-san..." Came the hesitant voice of a kindly young nurse. Shuichi's head shot up immediately and he looked at her with wide violet eyes. He ran over.

"Is Yuki alright?!" he asked her, tears dripping down from his eyes.

"Umm... yes.. But I came to tell you that Seguchi-san told you to go home... it's very late Shindou-san..." she said.

"But.. I want to see Yuki..." the boy said tearfully. The nurse blinked back tears of her own. He looked like such a sweet boy, normally she wasn't the type to fall for pop-stars, but she had never seen one up close before and Shindou-san looked so very sad..

"I.. I'm sorry!" she cried, covering her face. Shuichi looked very hurt but then he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Shuichi!"

"...S...Sakuma-san?!"

Ryuichi Sakuma ran over to the nurse and pointed at her.

"Where's Tohma-kun?" he asked looking quite serious.

"Ah... I... Oh.. I'm sorry... you two can't see them right now.. Come back tomorrow." she said, getting flustered with the two singers. The older vocalist looked at her sadly, but turned to Shuichi.

"Ah.. Shuichi... you need a ride home neh neh?" he asked. The pink-haired boy nodded slowly. Sakuma-san really was quite strange, some people might be frightened if their rival came and began acting like this. Was Ryuichi really his rival? No... he was more like a rival/friend/admirerer(A/N:Reference from my first Gravitation story) or something like that.

"I'll give you ride home no da!" he said, practically dragging the boy out.

"Ah.. Let go Sakuma-san!" Shuichi yelled, trying to wriggle free of his friend.

"Shuichi.." Ryuichi gently touched the boy's face, getting that serious look he normally got in his eyes when he sang,"You look really tired and you should get some rest... Come on, I'll get you some supper too."

The boy bit his lip, there was no way he could resist that. Shuichi nodded his head sadly, looking down the hall where he knew Yuki was. Ryuichi put a comforting arm around the younger singer.

"They'll be ok," he said softly, trying to be reassuring, but the next thing he knew he was practically attacked by a sobbing pink-haired boy. Ryuichi felt bad about the fact that he was tearing Shuichi away from the hospital because Tohma had called him and told him to do so. He gently stroked soft pink hair, whispering soothing words as he ushered Shuichi out to his car. The guilt would get him eventually, but for now he'd do as Tohma had told him. So he took Shuichi away so the boy could get some rest.

* * *

Back in the hospital Yuki was just starting to wake up after the operation. He blinked confused golden eyes as he looked around the room. They had moved him into a room now. On the other side of the curtain that went through the room, he could hear Tohma flicking through the television stations. A slight smile quirked the author's lips. It was very much like him to keep his thumb on top of the media.

"T..Tohma?" Yuki said, his voice cracking slightly. He hadn't realized how dry his throat was. He heard the slight grunt of an answer from his brother-in-law.

"Is there a phone here? I want to call Shuichi and make sure he's ok," Yuki said. He leaned back for a moment...He remember before he had blacked out he had thought of the little idiot.

_I suppose that means that I really do love him..._ he thought, _Normally in my books if someone thinks they're going to die or some such scenario, they think of the person they love the most..._

"There's a phone, but I'm not letting you use it yet," Tohma replied.

"But...!"

"I'm sure Shindou-san is perfectly fine," Tohma said, "I had Ryuichi come and take him home."

"I want to call him," Yuki said a bit more sharply.

"He'll barely be able to hear you with how hoarse your voice is Eiri," Tohma said, slight amusement evident in his voice.

"Fine..." Yuki said, pushing the button that called the nurse. He politely asked her for a glass of water. The nurse got all flustered because of who it was for a moment. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"All I want is some water," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... yes... of course Yuki-sama..." she said, running to go get him some water.

"Tohma..?" Yuki whispered, wanting to talk to someone, but he wasn't getting a reply. He glanced at the tv. The stations had stopped changing. Tohma was obviously asleep. Yuki silently resolved that he was going to try to get along with the older blond a little better.

Yuki gratefully drank down the water that the nurse had brought him and quietly reached for the phone while Tohma slept. He dialed his number.

Shuichi jumped, nearly choking on the ramen he was eating at the time as the phone rang. Hesitantly he picked up the phone.

"H..Hello?" he said.

"Hey there, Shu," Yuki said, his voice still slightly hoarse.

"YUKI!" Shuichi exclaimed so loudly the author had to hold the phone away from his ear, "Yuki! Yuki! Are you ok? Did it hurt? When are you coming home?!"

Yuki opened his mouth then began to laugh. Shuichi blinked on the other end of the phone.

_Oh no! Yuki lost his mind!_ He thought.

"I'm fine Shuichi," Yuki said, still chuckling, "I'll be home in a few days."

"Yuki... What's so funny?"

"You are... but it's a good thing. No matter, you don't change."

Shuichi beamed, so much that Yuki could practically hear it in his little lover's voice.

"I love you Yuki!" the singer said.

"I love you too," Yuki said.

"I'll come see you in the morning ok?" Shuichi asked the blond.

"Sure... just make sure you come during visiting hours,"

"When do those start?"

"Around 9:00 AM."

"Oooh... then I'll be there at 9:30 ok?"

Yuki chuckled and answered, "Sure Shuichi... I'll see you then."

Yuki had a slight contented smile on his face as he fell asleep that night. It made him feel good, just knowing he had people who loved him so much. He realized suddenly... he hadn't let his sister know anything about this. He wondered if he should call her.

_Maybe in the morning.._ He thought as he curled up to sleep _Besides.. Shouldn't that be Tohma's job?_

End Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, that took me way too long to write. -sigh- Sorry for taking so long everyone!


	13. Suicide

A Turn For The Worse

Rune Alchemist Kaori

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Chapter 13

Just as promised Shuichi showed up bright and early, bursting into Yuki and Tohma's room. Both blonds groaned and rolled over, but Shuichi hurried over to Yuki's bed.

"Yuki?" he said, "You ok?"

"Mmmhmm.." the author mumbled. Shuichi leaned down close to Yuki's face, concern all over his face. He placed a small kiss on his lover's cheek and a smile flickered over Yuki's features.

"You still tired?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah.." Yuki said, "But it's ok, come sit."

Yuki scooted over so the singer could sit down on the bed next to him. The boy smiled and happily climbed into bed next to Yuki.

"You're coming home soon right?" he asked, smiling brightly up at him.

"In a few days," Yuki said, watching a sad look come to his little lover that made Yuki pull him into his arms.

"But... Sakuma-san said that Seguchi-san was coming back to work tomorrow," Shuichi whined, his lips sticking out in an adorable pout. It made Yuki want to kiss those lips, but he didn't.

"Tohma doesn't have to make sure his body doesn't reject something new... besides... he's done nothing but try to work the entire time he's been here," Yuki said, ruffling Shuichi's pink hair. The younger male snuggled close to Yuki, sighing. Gentle fingers stroked his hair and a kiss was placed on top of his head.

"It's ok Shuichi," he said, holding the boy close, "I'll be home soon."

"I don't like staying there without you," Shuichi mumbled, "It's too quiet. I miss you too much.. I miss waking up and seeing you there... Yuki..."

The blond author was sure he heard a small whimper come from the singer and he gently tilted his head up, giving him a soft smile to make him feel better.

"Tell you what," Yuki said, "I'm going to give you some money before you go today, and you can go to the pet store and you can buy yourself that puppy that you said you wanted."

Shuichi's eyes went wide and he stared at his lover in surprise.

"REALLY?!!" He jumped up, violet eyes bright and happy, resembling an excited puppy himself.

Yuki smiled slightly. _I must be out of my mind, I'm allowing my overly-energetic lover to buy an overly-energetic pet that is likely to destroy my house as much as he does._

He nodded his head slowly after considering this, placing a kiss onto Shuichi's forehead softly.

"YAY! Thank you Yuki!" Shuichi hugged his lover, but he was careful not to hug him too tightly.

"Shut up!" Tohma groaned drowsily, rolling over and trying to sleep. Shuichi flinched. He had forgotten about his boss being there.

"Try to be nicer and not cause trouble for him," Yuki whispered, causing Shuichi to look up curiously

"But.. But he starts it," Shuichi whispered back, pointing an accusing finger in Tohma's direction.

"Maybe.." Yuki said softly, nodding his head in slight amusement, "But especially when he first gets back, just... don't cause trouble."

Shuichi was about to protest again, but then just nodded his head. After all, if Yuki wanted him to do something, he would.

"Alright.." the singer said, "I'll try."

"Good boy," Yuki said, affectionately pushing pink locks of hair from his lover's face.

* * *

It was around lunch time that Yuki looked down at the singer curiously and asked, "Shuichi... do you intend to spend your whole day here?"

"Yes," Shuichi replied firmly.

"The pet store closes at two," Yuki said, "Go buy your puppy."

"But.. Yuki.. I don't want you to be alone..." Shuichi whispered, his arms wrapping around the author.

"I'll be fine," Yuki told him, "You don't want someone else to buy your puppy do you."

Shuichi shook his head. He kissed Yuki cheek, sadly sliding off the bed. Yuki gave him money, even though he knew Shuichi had plenty himself, it was because he wanted the puppy to be a gift from him.

"I love you Yuki," Shuichi said softly, "Come home soon please.."

"I will Shuichi," Yuki told him, ruffling the boy's hair, and letting him leave. He leaned back and closed his golden eyes.

* * *

Tohma had been making phone calls and watching different news channels all day, however he had not missed all the sentiment between Yuki and Shuichi. It cut him like a knife. However, he refused to say anything. He wasn't about to make a fool of himself when he didn't intend to live much longer anyway. He could take care of it tomorrow after work.

* * *

The following day Shuichi came to work and talked of almost nothing except for Hana, his new puppy. His friends didn't mind too much, glad to see that their lead singer was happy again and willing to work. Therefore the day went pleasantly until at last at 8:00 they parted their ways and Shuichi bounded home to feed Hana. He glanced back at NG and smiled before dashing off to catch a bus.

Tohma Seguchi sat alone in his dark office, a glass of brandy in his hand. He took a sip. Was he really so upset, and so stressed that he was serious about this? Yes... he was done. Tomorrow morning someone would come in for a 9:00 meeting and find him dead on his office floor. The blond shivered slightly. He reached into his desk drawer with a sigh...

End Chapter 13

The End

A/N: That's the end of this fic. Ah! I left you with a cliffhanger! You'll have to wait until I write the first chapter of the next one to find out what happens. I am so evil aren't I? I'm sorry, but the outcome just wouldn't be fitting for this story. Plus I also thought 13 chapters was an appropriate amount for a story called "A Turn For The Worse". I hope you enjoyed anyway though. Just... no one try to kill me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. -wince-


End file.
